


The Aidan effect

by GreenEyedGirls4



Series: Aidan Turner + character one shots/short stories [3]
Category: Aidan Turner - Fandom
Genre: Art, F/M, Fun, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenEyedGirls4/pseuds/GreenEyedGirls4
Summary: Inspired by an article I read recently about Aidan Turner having a studio and liking to paint. It's really just a bit of fun for my first one shot. (Plus Aidan Turner is quite fit!)Please feel free to review, comment, give help/advice and leave kudos :) I would appreciate it. Thanks and enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a bit of fun for my first one shot.

Georgia strolled around the small art space. The tall bay windows letting the sunlight flow into the small room. Various famous paintings hanging on the white walls. Da Vinci. Van Gogh. You name it, they were there. The annual art show was happening this week. Dublin was full of various events celebrating art including this one. A celebration of famous painters. Georgia loved this time of year. She was a designer in her own right so this always fascinated her.

She stood staring at Van Gogh’s famous ‘Starry Night’. The colours caressing her emerald eyes as she took in every detail. She loved to study paintings as they always revealed the hidden artist behind them. Turning to exit she bumped into a familiar face.

“Oof sorry.” She said looking up at the brown eyed actor. “ _Aidan,_ always a pleasure.” Her tone more sarcastic than welcoming.

“It is indeed _Georgia_ ” He replied. His tone similar to hers. Curly dark hair loose around his sculpted face. Meeting her eyes, he smiled slightly. “You really need to stop following me, this is the third time today we have been in the same room..” His clear Dublin accent shining through.

Georgia shook slightly. Her anger building deep inside her. “I have _not_ been following you!”

“Sure” He called out, gliding across the room.

This caused Georgia to storm out, leaving a confused looking Aidan Turner. He furrowed his brow as he followed her, wanting to apologise.

Two hours later they lay a sweaty mess on his studio floor. The hard wood digging into their backs. Breathing heavy as they tried to calm their hearts.

“Well that was.. eventful” Georgia said between breathes. A small smile appearing on Aidan’s face as he stood to find his clothes.

Georgia stood to get her own. Finding a paint brush she quickly grabbed it flicking pieces of paint at him. The yellow spraying across his toned stomach.

“Hey..” He called out, grabbing her hand he took the paintbrush from her and placed it to one side. “You really do need to stop following me.” Smirking down at her narrowed eyes.

“I was not fol-” She began before being cut off by his lips. Round two had begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to review, comment, give help/advice and leave kudos :) I would appreciate it. Thanks and enjoy!


End file.
